


In heat

by Awsed



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpla Edgar, M/M, Nny in heat, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, how do i even tag, omega Nny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsed/pseuds/Awsed
Summary: Nny goes in to heat and the only person that can help him is Edgar(Constructive criticism welcome)
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Edgar Vargas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	In heat

Nny was laying on the cool wooden floor of his house, hugging himself and shaking violently on his side curled up in to a ball. Sweat coated his to pale skin, running down his brow and making his shirt wet. His ebony eyes were wide open looking around the room frantically as he lost control of his body. 

He had been like this for days on end, boiling hot, his muscles aching and hurting all over, but worst of all having these discussing urges. 

He had no idea what day it started, mainly because he never had any concept of time, but he at least still had the energy to kill. His own sweltering scent suffocated him, filling his lungs and making them feel like they were on fire. He felt like he couldn’t breath, it felt like if he were to breath in cigarette smoke. He noticed as of late, Alphas would start to follow him in to ally’s which were the majority he was using to paint the wall lately. But today the pain.....it was so much more worse. 

He gritted his teeth hard, making a squeaking noise in his mouth from the gritting and slowly got up. He shakily stood up, using his hands to get himself up first. He shook and swayed once he was on his feet. 

He stumbled around some and reached shakily for his trench coat, he slipped it on over his wet black and white shirt that covered his arms with print on it that said ‘this is my front’ and ‘this is my back’.

He felt like he was going to have a heat stroke from the coat making the heat more intense, good, he deserved to have one. Nny walked out of his dingy house and was on his way. Nny wasn’t as walking as fast as he usually did, he was still shaking and had his arms crossed, half assed hugging himself now. 

He walked out of his house and made his way out of his neighborhood to another one, one that was a little less trashy than his, the one with the 24/7 store. 

The sky was currently pitch black with little white stars twinkling and shining in the night sky above him. No moon to be seen tonight to compliment the stars tonight.

He walked past the 24/7 store, he didn’t have enough energy or money to get a cherry freezy at the current moment. Nny was a little disappointed by this but he had other things to do. The side walk was clear of all people ahead of him, Nny dared to say that this made him happy. 

Except for the person walking behind him. He could smell their scent, it was musky, boozy, and smelt of alpha. Nny thought he was going to vomit from the disgusting mans smell behind him. How did he not notice him sooner? He must of picked up his pace some, that was the only explanation Nny could come up with. 

He heard their foot steps quickening along with smelling them getting closer and closer, Nny put his hand over his trench coat pocket to make sure he had his knife with him just in case. 

The man grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the ally way that Nny was passing at the current moment. Nny was sick to his stomach and felt like he was going to vomit from the man being so close. But most importantly Nny was going to fucking kill him, he didn’t like it when people touched him...... Nny quickly slipped his hand on his pocket as the alpha grabbed his neck and held him against the wall. 

The alpha didn’t even get a change to say a single word before Nny stabbed him in the side of his throat. The drunk alpha fell on to the cement ground trying to scream out but all that came out were bloody gurgles and cries. Bloody gushed from his throat and out from his mouth because of the obvious wound on his neck. 

Nny put his knee on his stomach pinning him to the cement ground and began to do what he did best, he was filled with more rage than usual tonight, to say the least he alpha had a very painful death for attempting so atrocious. What the alpha had planned for him was absolutely unforgivable. The alphas cried faded in to nothingness as Nny kept stabbing him, warm blood squirting up from his wounds and getting all over and around them. Nny didn’t even realized he had died when he finally stopped. Nny shook knowing what would of happened if he didn’t do what he did. Even touching him like that was disgusting. 

He let out a shaky breath and got up, sticky red was all over his cloths, the alpha and every wear else. He was to weak to drag him back to the basement, to weak to even go back to his house. He was closer to Edgar’s apartment than his own home. 

Nny slipped his knife back in his trench coat pocket and walked away like nothing had happened expect for him shaking. He eventually made his way to Edgar’s apartment, he opened the door to it and walked on in. He stumbled his way up the poorly patterned green and yellow stairs, leaning on to the dark wooden railing and off white wall as he made his way up. 

He finally made his way to the fourth floor wear Edgar was, breathing heavily and out of breath, he made his way to door 413. Nny opened the dark wooden door and stumbled on inside. Edgar always has the door unlocked for him, even if he didn’t Nny would always find his way in. He didn’t even have anything any one would want to steal anyways. Nny then collapsed, catching himself on the kitchen table. Nny choked on his own over whelming scent of pennies and roses, he felt to hot. His jeans were stained with his awful fluids along with blood from the alpha. 

Edgar stepped aout of his bedroom holding a knife defensively only to find Nny on the floor clinging to the kitchen table and in heat. Edgar quickly rushed to Nny, setting the knife in the table, and picked him up. Nny growled in protest of the physical contact even though that’s what he came here for in the first place. Edgar closed the door and went to his room with Nny, he set him on the bed and began to take his boots off for him knowing that something already happened. He knew why Nny was here, his scent said it all.

“Nny what happened to you?” Edgar asked as he got the first shoe off and started to make work of the second one. 

“Isn’t it fuckin’ obvious?” Nny snapped back, it should of been obvious what he came here for. He came here every time this occurred. Edgar was the only person that Nny trusted you take care of him during this time. It was sad, really. 

Edgar stripped Nny of his stretch coat and socks as well and was now working on getting his jeans undone for him. Edgar pulled the sticky bloody fabric off of him, heat radiating off of Nnys pale sticky skin when he did. 

His shirt came off next leaving him in his damp boxers that he was pitching a tent in. Nny visibly relaxed once his hot cloths were off and was surrounded by the alphas scent that he trusted. Edgar came back with an ice pack rapped his a kitchen rag and placed it on Nny’s stomach. Nny took the ice pack and hugged it close to his burning hot body. 

He bucked his hips up and whinnied, humping against nothing. Edgar sighed and took his dark colored boxers off, his cock springing up and leaking his fluids on himself while his hole leaked all over his bedding. Nny panted out and clenched the ice harder. 

“Edgar I swear to god, if you don’t-“ nnys words were cut off with a whine and moan when Edgar touched him. Edgar began slowly jerking him off. Slow but firm strokes up and down his cock, thumbing the back of the head when ever he got up to it. Nny moaned and thrusted his hips up eagerly in to Edgar’s hand. His boney knees were together when he did, his thighs way to skinny to even come together. Edgar was pretty sure he could rap his entire hand around his thigh. 

Edgar continued these motions until Nny started to demand more. Edgar chuckled softly and Nny threw a slight hissy fit at that. Edgar turned Nny on to his stomach, ice now abandoned to his side, he spread his legs apart then lifted his ass up so he could put a pillow under him so he would have more support. Nny made a small noise and rocked himself on the pillow a little bit with his face shoved in the mattress. Edgar’s hand rested softly on Nny’s bottoms and slowly crept down to his leaking hole. He stuck his thumb in first. Nny’s hot slick hole tightening around the intuition, welcoming it in. Edgar hummed and pulled his thumb out. 

“What’s taking you so long?! Hurry up!”

“I have to prepare you first Nny.” Edgar slowly then sang his pointer finger in and thrust it in and out. Nny grunted and started to move his body against Edgar’s finger. He then sunk a second then third finger in him. Thrusting and curling them as he did. Nny gripped hard on to the sheets, about to tear them as Edgar teased his weeping hole. Once Edgar felt that Nny was stretched enough he pulled down his gray sweat pants letting his own cock out. He took a hold of it and slid it between Nny’s non-existent cheeks. Nny was just skin and bones, there was no meat any wear on him. 

Nny then groaned and bite the sheets and wiggles his ass a little trying to get the alpha to sink himself in him. Edgar placed his tip at Johnny’s entrance and slowly started to sink in with a hiss. Nny was so hot and tight, practically swallowing Edgar’s cock in his tight entrance. Once Edgar was fully seated in he stilled and took a few deep breaths trying to contain himself. Nny started to grind against his hips, whining for Edgar to start moving. 

Edgar setted his left hand on top of Nny’s boney back and patted him gently, each pronouncing bump of his spine graced Edgar’s gentle hand. His other hand placed on the side of Nny’s scraggly hip and started to thrust in slowly. 

Nny visibly flinched and quakes at the feeling of some one invading his small opening, his itch starting to get scratched for him. Edgar kept patting Nny’s back gently as he went in and out slowly. He’d go in so far to the point wear his balls were pressed up against Nny’s, his cock rubbing up against every sensitive place in Nny. 

“How’s that feel?” Edgar asked as he kept his motions, making sure to not go to fast at first, waiting for Nny’s command. 

Nny made an inaudible noise and grunted, it took a few seconds before he could get any words out. “Good........” Nny then mumbled something after that in to the mattress, Edgar knew what he wanted but he wanted to hear him say it first. 

“I’m sorry, what was that second part?” Edgar gave a slightly hard thrust in to him, hitting right wear he wanted it. Nny made a noise and panted, he glared up at Edgar with glossy eyes. His chest heaving and body quivering. “......faster.....” Nny panted out while still looking up at him. Edgar smiled and nodded and did as he was told. Edgar picked up the pace, his thrusts getting slightly ruff as he built up a rhythm. Both of Edgar’s hands were now on his hips as he thrusted in to him. 

The slap of Edgar’s body hitting against Nny’s filled the room along with Nny’s whimpers and moans with Edgar’s soft grunts. Nny whimpered and rocked his body against Edgar’s as he thrusted in to him. He moaned and panted out every time Edgar hit his spot inside of him. His entire rawboned body shook as Edgar started to get faster and faster. Pretty soon Edgar was pounding forcefully in to Nny as he clawed at the mattress and moaned. Nnys face smushed in to the mattress as Edgar picked him up slightly by his hips and slammed in to him repeatedly. Nny gasped and moaned in to the mattress trying to not make as much noise as possible. 

Edgar then flipped Nny over so that he his back was on the mattress and that he was facing Edgar now. Nny looked up at Edgar with glossy eyes and tears running down his red face, completely out of breath and shaking. They looked at each other in the eye, understanding what the other one wanted. 

Edgar then thrusted hard once again, but his pace was even more brutal than before. Each thrust he was slamming himself in to Nny. Nny’s back arched off the mattress as Edgar fucked him in to it. A slight bulge was in Nny’s stomach from wear Edgar’s cock was because of how gaunt he was. Nny moaned and squirmed feeling his orgasm approaching him. Edgar knew Nny was going to come soon from the way he was squirming, he could feel his own coming on as well. One of his hands snakes up to Nny’s cock and started to stoke him. 

Nny threw his head back in to the pillows and came hard. Nny shook as Edgar keot thrusting in him then gave his final one and came as well. Hotness filled Nny, he growled at Edgar for coming inside of him. He was not looking forward to cleaning himself up. Edgar’s knot swelled inside of him, locking them together for an hour or so. Edgar carefully maneuvered them so that they were laying down together comfortably then grabbed a blanket and draped it over them. Nny letted his head reset against Edgar’s shoulder while he still struggled to catch his breath. 

“How was that?” Edgar asked, his hand found its way up in to Nny’s hair I and was letting him now. Nny leaned in to the touch on top of his head, enjoying them some what. “Good.”

Edgar nodded his head and they dowsed off together, Nny was still there in the morning.


End file.
